Plum, the cursed Teddy Bear
by 1KamZ
Summary: Peach finds an old Teddy Bear she's lost for years, but everyone in the castle doesn't accept it so Plum takes them down one by one.
1. Chapter 1

In one fine beautiful day in Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach decides to plant some roses in the back of the castle.

Peach-*humming* Ok now to put this in.

*finds an object inside the dirt*

Peach-*gasps* What's this? No! It isn't. M-my long lost teddy bear. Plum I've found you!

*runs inside the castle*

Peach- Hey everyone look what I've found.

Toadette- What's that?

Peach- My first teddy bear my father gave to me. I've been looking for this ever since I was a little kid.

Daisy- Well, Peach I don't know doesn't It look a little…old.

Peach- Don't be mean to Plum. All she needs is a little clean up that's all.

Peach walks inside her room with Plum, but there was something fishy about that teddy bear.

*3:54 P.M.*

Peach- Okay time to get you clean!

Peach happily cleans the teddy bear then Daisy walks inside the room.

Daisy- Hey Peach you cleanin' that stupid bear.

Peach- She's not stupid.

Daisy- Yes she is what kind of bear doesn't have an arm. All the teddy bears in my room have arms.

Peach- Okay, I'll sew an arm on her tomorrow happy now.

Daisy-*laughs* Whatever, just make sure I don't see that stupid thing in my room.

*walks out the room*

Peach- Don't mind her, you're not stupid.

*12:00 A.M.*

*Daisy sleeping*

*door creaks open*

*Daisy wakes up*

Daisy- Huh who's there.

*goes back to sleep*

*creaking*

Daisy- What the-

*get's up, goes to her door and sees Plum on the ground*

Daisy- What's Peach's stupid toy doing here?

*kicks Plum outside of her room*

*goes back to bed*

*creaking*

Daisy- *groans* I thought I-

*sees Plum on her dressing table near her*

Daisy- How did you get over there? Wait, what are you doing? No!

*screaming*


	2. Chapter 2

*1:12 P.M.*

*Peach walks up to Daisy's room*

*knocks on door*

Peach- Daisy are you in there? C'mon open up.

*looks on ground*

Peach- Huh what's this?

*finds a letter saying…

_Hi Peach or anyone else I've gone back to Sarrasaland I miss my father and everyone else _

_I wish you good luck XOXOXOX_

_Princess Daisy_

Peach- Something's not right here.

*goes inside Daisy's room*

Peach- That's strange her clothes are still here.

*goes to Toadsworth*

Peach- Toadsworth something strange is going on here I found this letter on the ground outside Daisy's room.

*Toadsworth reading letter*

Toadsworth- Didn't Daisy told you goodbye before she goes back to Sarasaland. Let's go to her room.

*goes to Daisy's room*

Toadsworth- That's strange her clothes are still there.

Peach- That's what I'm saying.

Toadsworth- I'll call the Koopatrol tomorrow.

*6:38 P.M.*

*inside the kitchen*

Toadsworth- *opens fridge* Mmm tasty apple pie.

*takes pie out of the fridge, turns around, and sees Plum*

Toadsworth- W-who are you? Wait, no, no, nooooooo!

*silence*


	3. Chapter 3

*Next day*

*Inside the living room*

Toad- Peach don't you realize something here.

Peach- What?

Toad- Doesn't in here seem a little quiet.

Peach- No why you ask?

Toad- Where's Toadsworth?

Peach- I don't know.

Toad- You don't know? *sighs*

Peach- I don't know he told me that he was going to call the Koopatroll.

Toad- Whatever .

*sits down on the chair*

*Mario and Luigi walks in the castle*

Mario- Hey everybody!

Everyone- Hey Mario.

Toadette- Where's Plum, Peach?

Peach- Inside the room.

Luigi- Who's Plum?

Yoshi- Peach's teddy bear she lost years ago.

Luigi- Where's Daisy?

Peach- She went back to Sarassaland.

Luigi- What? W-without telling me goodbye.

Mario- Hmm wait a minute doesn't in here look a little different?

Peach- How different?

Mario- Where's Toadsworth and Toad?

Peach- Toad was just…where's Toad?

Toadette- I just saw Toad sitting over there.

Luigi- I'm scared.

Mario- Everyone come with me.


	4. Chapter 4

*7:00 P.M.

Yoshi- Why did you call us here Mario.

Mario-*Dressed like Sherlock Holmes* Everyone we have a mystery on our hands. Three people have gone Missing so far.. Daisy, Toadsworth, and Toad.

Luigi- What if they get me next, someone hold me!

Mario- Calm down Luigi now, we have to find out what is going on here .

Birdo- Maybe it could be the Wario Bros.

Mario- Nah, they went on vacation remember.

Yoshi- Ooh I know, Bowser!

Peach- Bowser is at his mom's house for the week.

Yoshi- Oh.

Mario- Since nobody doesn't know why these people are missing I will chose three people by default. Toadette.

Toadette- Uh-uh not me, no way.

Mario- Birdo.

Birdo- You suck!

Mario- Or Peach.

Peach- Why me?

Mario- I've realized you've been quiet this whole time.

Peach- S-so.

Mario- Aha! You stammered, could you be hiding something. I could be your toy, could it!

Peach- N-no. What does Plum has to do with all of this nonsense?

Luigi- I have to go to the bathroom.

Everyone-*chattering*

Luigi- Uh guys.

Everyone-*still chattering*

Luigi- Guys!

Everyone- What!

Luigi- I have to go.

Peach- Go ahead who's stopping you.

*Luigi goes to bathroom*


	5. Chapter 5

*7:45 P.M.*

Luigi- Oh there's the bathroom.

*goes inside*

*something runs past the bathroom door*

Luigi- Huh? Looks like the wind.

*finished, turns around, and sees Plum on the ground*

Luigi- What's this doing here? Man, this thing is ugly.

*picks up Plum*

Luigi- And you're very dirty. *laughs*

*plum bites Luigi on his hand*

Luigi- Ow!

*drops Plum*

Luigi- Wait a minute is that even real. Toys can't move!

*Plum slowly walking to Luigi while he is slowly moving back*

Luigi- I gotta get outta here!

*runs*

*Plum trips Luigi*

*falls*

*Luigi crawling to get out *

Luigi was trying to scream for help, but Plum covered his mouth and dragged him back inside the bathroom with Luigi's hands scrapping on the ground.

*8:00 P.M.*

Toadette- Wow Luigi's been gone for a long time.

Yoshi- What if they have gotten him next.

Mario- Yoshi, no one getting any one. Luigi take long times in bathroom these days.

*8:34 P.M.*

Mario- Okay, something's not right here.

Peach- What.

Mario- Luigi doesn't take this long in bathrooms.

*current goes off*

*girly scream*

*current comes back on*

Toadette- Get off me Yoshi.

Yoshi- Sorry I just get a little scared when there's no light.

Toadette- Man, Yoshi's a coward right Birdo. Where's Birdo?

*girly scream*

Mario- Stop that.

Toadette- Birdo was right next to me.

Yoshi- You mean Birdo was next.

Mario- First Daisy, then Toadsworth, Toad, Birdo, and my loving brother Luigi. This treat has gone to far .

*thunderstorm*

Toadette- Looks like it's raining out.

*current goes*

*girly scream*

Everyone- Yoshi.

Yoshi- Sorry


	6. Chapter 6

*8:56 P.M.*

Toadette- Man I can't see a thing.

Mario- We need flashlights Peach. Do you have any place where you keep some flash lights?

Peach- Yes, come with me.

*finds flashlight stash*

Peach- There's enough for everyone.

Yoshi- Thanks Peach.

Toadette- Where are you going Mario?

Mario- To find everyone who's gone missing.

*Peach and Toadette goes with him*

Yoshi- Everyone wait for me.

*everyone searching for the missing people*

Toadette- Hey isn't this the bathroom, didn't Luigi said he had to go maybe he's in here.

Mario- I wouldn't go in there if I was you.

*finds object*

Toadette- Hey what's this.

Mario- Let me see…..

Yoshi- Isn't that…..

Peach- Luigi's hat.

Yoshi- See I was right they've gotten Luigi.

*everyone continued on their search*

Peach- Mario what if I'm next.

Mario- Nonsense….It could be Yoshi.

*screams*

Mario- Yoshi.

Yoshi- That wasn't me.

*turns around and sees a flashlight on the ground behind Yoshi*

Peach-*gasps* Where's Toadette?

Yoshi- Oh man I'm freaking out here, FREAKING OUT!

Mario- *stammering* T-that's nothing, m-maybe Toadette decided to search by herself…..right.

Yoshi- I'm getting out of here!

*runs*

Peach- Yoshi wait!

Mario- Leave him Peach I wouldn't follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

*9:12 P.M.*

*runs into the living room*

Yoshi- There's the door.

*tries to open door*

Yoshi- No, no, no, no you have got to be kidding me, the door's locked! Okay, okay I'm in my happy place my happy place.

*points the flashlight in a direction*

*sees Plum with an evil face*

*screams*

*runs in the kitchen*

*sees Plum on the stove*

Yoshi- How did you get over there?

*plum walking to Yoshi slowly*

Yoshi- Mommy.

*distant screaming*

Peach- Yoshi.

Mario- C'mon there's no time to lose.

*Peach looks on ground*

Peach- Hey isn't this Daisy's crown?

Mario- We might be getting closer.

They found a trail of everyone's belongings, Toadsworth glasses, Luigi's shoe, and Birdo's bow which led to Peach's room.

Mario- Huh, why does it stop to your room Peach.

Peach- I don't know let's go in there and find out.

*Peach goes inside her room*

Peach- Where's Plum?

*turns around*

*sees Mario's flashlight on the ground*

Peach- Mario, oh no I'm next. *terrified*

*goes to her bed*

*sees a note*

Peach- What's this?

Note-

Daisy x

Toadsworth x

Toad x

Luigi x

Birdo x

Toadette x

Yoshi x

Mario x

Peach

Peach- What's this? And why is mine and everyone who's gone missing names here?


	8. Chapter 8

Peach- What is going on here?

Plum- Hello, Princess Peach.

*peach turns around*

Peach- Plum? You can-

Plum- Yes Peach I can talk.

Peach- How?

Plum- Remember when you sewed a mouth on me, for some reason I can say whatever comes to mind.

Peach- Why are you doing this?

Plum- I'm tired of being treated like dirt.

*flashback*

Plum- March 14, me and you were playing and having fun, but then King Toadstool walks in here and mess things up.

King Toadstool- Peach why are you still playing with that old toy you're a princess you shouldn't be playing with toys. You should be keeping charge of the castle. You're 12 years old.

Peach- So what.

King Toadstool- So what? Do you want to be a baby forever?

Peach- Okay I'll put her down, happy.

King Toadstool- Make sure I don't see you playing with her again.

Peach-*rolls her eyes*

*King Toadstool walks out the room*

*Peach takes up Plum and plays with her*

*King Toadstool opens the door in a way that he could see inside Peach's room*

King Toadstool- Okay that's it if she's not gonna listen I'll have to take drastic measures.

*11:57 P.M.*

*raining outside*

*King Toadstool walks quietly inside Peach room*

*grabs Plum*

*goes outside in the back of the castle*

King Toadstool- Looks like I'm gonna have to bury this thing here.

*buries Plum in the dirt*

King Toadstool- Ok, that's that.

*next day*

Peach- Daddy, where's Plum?

King Toadstool- Uh, I don't know she wasn't in your room.

Peach- I left her in the closet like you told me yesterday.

King Toadstool- *sits down on couch nervous*

*flashback ends*


	9. Chapter 9

*12:00 A.M.*

Peach- You killed all my friends….you're a monster!

Plum- *laughs evily* Peach you forgot one more person.

Peach- Who?

Plum- You!

*pulls out a knife*

Peach- Where did you get that?

Plum-*laughs evily*

*walking slowly to Peach*

*Peach terrified*

All hope was lost, but then Mario came outta nowhere and shot Plum twice in the head.

Peach- Mario, I thought you were dead.

Mario- No, Plum got me in the chest but luckily I was wearing my knife-proof vest. I managed to survive her attack.

*Peach running to Mario, gives him a hug, and kisses him on cheek.*

Peach- Thank you Mario.

*looks outside through her window*

Peach- The Koopatrol is here!

Mario- What are we gonna do with Plum?

Peach- I'll deal with her.

*Next day*

*goes outside in the back of the castle*

*buries Plum in the dirt*

Peach- *sobbing* All my friends are dead. What am I gonna do now?

*goes back in the castle*

(THE END ?)


End file.
